Celebi the Wanderer
by RSBCS
Summary: Celebi is known as the Time Travel Pokemon, possessing the ability to travel through time. Sadly, her power has also affected another who hunts her down out of spite because of it. Entering different times, eras, and meeting friends old and new, Celebi must wrestle with being followed by this hunter. Third installment of the Legendary series.
1. The Hunt begins

**Howdy do, howdy do, hooowdy do! We have the next installment in the Legendary series up for the reading! This one focuses on the mystical Time Traveler Pokemon, Celebi. Well, more like Time Wanderer, which will be explained as the story progresses. Hope you guys are ready for another crazy adventure, because it begins now!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any material related to the series. All rights belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

 **And now, enjoy.**

Fear coursed through her body as she darted through the woods. The night sky and full moon adding to the ominous nature of the situation. What was she to do? The howling Houndour was growing closer by the second. Fearing for her life, she hid in the treetops, and watched as the Houndour passed her by. Shortly after, the shadow of a teen rushed underneath her, unaware that his prey was right above his very head. Sensing that they had passed, Celebi crept out from her hiding spot to make sure she could proceed. Her tiny, green figure fluttered to just below the branches. With a giggle, she made her way to the time-warp point.  
In a clearing, marked by only a few trees, with a stone that held the picture of a tree in the center. This was the only area where time barriers were weak enough to where Celebi could use her powers to travel to another time. It was also her only means of escaping that hunter she evaded earlier. The Time-Warp point.  
Channeling her power, Celebi focused her energy into the stone tablet. As she did, the trees around her began to glow, and the stone shot out a beam of light into the night sky. Then, the light condensed until it became a portal. Celebi's time-vortex.  
But the process had attracted the attention of the hunter and his Houndour, and Celebi narrowly missed a Flamethrower that was shot right at her. She turned to face the attacker, and saw the dark body of the hound Pokemon along with his master. A skinny, rough looking boy who wore only a leather vest and pants. A bow rested in his hands, with an arrow being notched into place.  
"I've got you this time." the boy growled. But Celebi merely giggled, and started flying into the vortex. Just before she entered, an arrow whizzed by her, cutting her arm as it passed. The pain caused Celebi to fall to the ground, but she was already inside the portal. And so, it closed behind her as she traveled through time. The hunter's prey had escaped once more.

' _Leone's log. Date: Unknown.  
She got away from me again. For the umpteenth time, She got away just as I was about to get her. The blasted time wanderer! If only I hadn't been given this curse.  
It was in another time that it all started. I was hunting with my Houndour for food for my family when it happened. We found a strange grove on our trek, and saw her lying in the grass, face down and unconscious. At first, I thought she was just some forest girl, a nymph maybe, and that she was hurt and needed my help. So Houndour and I cared for her, and worked to nurse her back to health. She told me about the grove, that it was a place where time wanderers could traverse time without hindrance. But I was too curious, and touched the stone needed to travel. The result was that for me, time stopped. I could not age. And whenever Celebi traveled, I was doomed to follow. So I figured that, to fix this curse, I had to capture her. Time and again, I have tried to catch that elusive fairy. But every time, she always gets away. One day, someday, I will trap her, and release myself from these chains of time. I swear it!'_

As Celebi stumbled through the vortex, she cried out in agony at the wound she received from the hunter's arrow. Time travel as difficult enough to do while she was all well. But with a wound, it started to drain more of her energy. As she neared the end, the pain began to become too much, and she passed out before she exited the vortex.  
As Celebi came to, she could hear voices around her. Concerned ones, for reasons she could figure. But, they still sounded strange.  
"Do you think she's going to be alright?" One voice wondered.  
"I hope so. Good thing I've had a lot of practice with healing him a lot." another assured.  
"Him? You mean Darkrai, right?" a third said suspiciously.  
"Yes. That him. After all, he had been injured before humans decided to accept him."  
"Shh! Both of you! she's waking up." Celebi groggily awoke to find that she was in another forest, this one covered in a dense fog. The only patch of sunlight that came through was through a canopy just above her, in a break in the fog. She looked down, and noticed that she was in her human form. Her arms were longer, and covered in skin instead of grass. She looked above her, and found three humans looking over her. Three very strange humans. One had dark, pink hair, a pink sash around her neck, and she wore a light, pink dress. Another had on a red and white jumpsuit, and her hair was red. The third wore a gold, colored dress, with blue and purple sashes tied around her, and she had golden-blond hair.  
"Who... are you?" Celebi asked.  
"We wanted to ask you the same thing." the pink girl spoke first, "But we can go first. My name's Mew."  
"I am Latias." the red girl said next.  
"And I am Cressalia." the third one told her, "But you can call me Lia, if you want."  
"Mew, Latias, Cressalia." Celebi repeated. Then as she got up, she introduced, "My name is Celebi. I am a time wanderer."

After she introduced who she was, Celebi was taken to a nearby pond to wash up. She looked like a total mess. Her short, light-green hair was filled with brambles and twigs from her fall; her grass-green dress was covered in dirt; and her legs looked a little scratched up. As she knelt down, Celebi pulled back a bit of her hair to examine her pointy ears, the only part of her that was not entirely human. They had remained unscathed.  
After glancing over her messy figure, Celebi set herself in the pond to wash up. As she did, Tympole and Wooper came up to examine their newcomer. Feeling playful, Celebi dove into the water, and began to swim with them. Very rarely did Celebi get to enjoy herself with company. Swimming with the Tympole made the chore of cleaning herself more like a game. And she always loved to play games. And it seemed the Wooper and Tympole did too. Being in the water, Celebi felt free.  
But eventually, she had to come back up and out of the water. Finding herself washed off of the stuff she tumbled in, Celebi shook off the remainder of the water, and said good-bye to her new friends. Then she went over to the other three.  
"So Celebi, tell me," Cressalia asked as Celebi approached, "What do you do as a time wanderer?"  
"Cressalia, we already told you!" Mew pouted, "A time wanderer is-"  
"It's okay Mew, I can tell her." Celebi offered. She turned to Cressalia and told her, "Time wanderers are beings who travel through time, and get to explore many great places that often get forgotten by time. And because of it, we don't age. So we don't have to worry about dying. But, to travel through time, we need to find these places that we call Time-Warp points. Places in the world where the barrier that keeps time flowing at its appropriate pace is weaker, and where we can go through time. Where we go, someties we never know until we arrive at the destination."  
"Amazing!" Cressalia remarked.  
"So Celebi, how is it like to travel across time and see so many wonderful places?" Latias asked.  
"It's great." Celebi chipperly replied, "I get to meet so many wonderful people and Pokemon where I travel. And I get to experience such great adventures with them too."  
"Celebi, have you ever encountered me in my human life during your travels?" Cressalia inquired.  
"What do you mean?" Celebi asked.  
"I mean, has there ever been an era where you and I met in the past before?"  
"No. Sorry Cressalia. But I've never met you in your human life."  
"I see."  
"Why do you ask though? Are you curious about something?"  
"Cressalia doesn't remember her past life." Latias explained, "She has no memory of who she was before she became a Pokemon. So we are going to the Legendary ruins to help her recall her past life."  
"I see. Well, might I join you? It would be great to travel with friends for a while before I venture through time again."  
"Great! We have a new friend to play with. Yay!" Mew cheered. And she and Celebi skipped further into the woods.  
"And I thought Mew was a little too energetic." Latias mumbled.  
"We'd better follow them, or they'll run into trouble." Cressalia advised.

During the trek, all four girls transformed back into their Pokemon forms. As Cressalia and Latias worked on clearing a path through the woods, Mew and Celebi floated around and played a few games during their trek. Mew was so excited to have a new partner to play with, and especially one who was eager to play with her, that sometimes she and Celebi would run into the other two by accident. And even though Latias got mad at this, Celebi and Mew made a game out of that too when she tried to catch them. Cressalia, however, just giggled and enjoyed the moment.  
By nightfall, the group was starting to notice the fog clearing up somewhat. They were entering a patch of woods that was very different from the rest of the forest.  
"We're almost there." Celebi spoke.  
"Almost where?" Mew asked.  
"The Time-Warp point. No matter what time we find ourselves in, these areas always remain the same. No matter what." Once they cleared the last few trees, they saw what Celebi was talking about. Not even Mew and Latias knew about this part of the woods, and they lived on Mystery Island. But to Celebi, it was the same as the first Time-Warp point: A clearing in the trees, with runes and a stone tablet in the center of the circle they created. It was where Celebi needed to go to continue her trek through time.  
"Now what do you do, Celebi?" Cressalia inquired. But before Celebi could answer, a net swooped over her and pinned her to the ground, just a few feet away from the time-stone. And from the woods, a Houndour came bounding out, growling at the other three Pokemon present. And behind it, the hunter who had been pursuing Celebi appeared.  
"I have you now, you accursed time wanderer." he roared, "Now you will release this curse you have put upon me."  
"Who are you?!" Cressalia demanded, floating in front of Celebi.  
"I am Leone, the famed hunter of my time. I was cursed by that Pokemon you guard, in a place very much the same to the one we are standing in now. So I must use Celebi to remove this curse, and go back home."  
"Why?" Mew wondered, "What's so bad about traveling through time and meeting new people and Pokemon?"  
"I'll tell you! I must endure the hardship of being out of my own time! No matter where I go, no matter who I meet, I always end up being chased by those who fear people like me, people who are brought out of their own time. But Celebi, she can go whenever, and everyone welcomes her with open arms. I'm tired of it! I want it to end!"  
"Then you'll have to get by us first." Cressalia warned, standing alongside Latias and Mew.  
"No, Cressalia. You don't need to fight him." Celebi tried to warn.  
"Leave him to us, Celebi." Latias assured.  
"You just worry about making your escape through time." Mew suggested.  
Groaning, Leone growled, "I grow tired of this. Houndour, take them down!"

Leone didn't give any commands to Houndour after that initial call. But he didn't need to. Houndour knew its mission was to capture Celebi for its master, and take down anyone that stood in its way. But Cressalia and her friends were not to be underestimated. Cressalia, having had many battles with Darkrai before, knew how to battle a Dark-type like Houndour. As for Mew and Latias, they had their Aura Sphere and Dragon Pulse attacks to make up for the lack of being able to use their Psychic attacks. Houndour was used to having to try and pin down flying foes, but fighting three of them was difficult. It's Flamethrower never hit it's mark, the three fighters kept well out of range of its Crunch attack, and these three were just too speedy for any of its other attacks.  
While that was going on, Celebi tried to use the same method of opening a time vortex like she did many times before. It would require a change in where she would call the portal to open at, but she could compensate for it. But she needed to hurry. For her friends began to grow weary from the battle with Houndour. So tired, that they began to drop lower to the ground. Sensing the opportunity when it arose, Houndour Crunched down on Mew's tail when it was low enough. The attack caused Mew to wail, and Houndour threw her over to Leone.  
Drawing his hunting knife, Leone shouted, "Stand aside, and give Celebi to me, or your friend pays the price." Mew struggled to break out of his grip, but Leone would not let go. His grip was stronger than a steel-clamp. Cressalia didn't like the situation she was being put in, and Latias was beginning to panic. But it was at that moment that Celebi made her move.  
The time-stone shot a beam of light towards the ground where Leone stood. The action startled him, and Mew managed to escape as his grip loosened. Houndour retreated to its master, and both were sucked into the wormhole that opened below them. With it, the fight was over.  
Once Cressalia lifted the chain with her Psychic attack, Celebi told them, "Thank you for your help. I'm sorry that I got you into this mess."  
"It's alright. We were happy to help." Mew said chipperly.  
"This coming form the one who had a knife to her throat." Latias chastised.  
But before that could escalate, Cressalia asked Celebi, "Will we ever see you again?"  
"Who knows?" Celebi replied, "Maybe, maybe not. But no matter where I go, I know the friends I've made will linger forever in my heart. And I will always treasure them."  
"And us with you." Cressalia assured.  
"You bet. Friends for life." Mew added. Celebi was so glad to have such great friends, even if it was for a short time. But she knew that, maybe in some other time, they would all meet again. She was sure of it.  
"You'd better get going." Latias urged, "That portal looks like it's going to close. Unless, you want to stay with us."  
Celebi shook her head, and told them, "No thanks. I actually need to find that hunter, Leone. There's something I need to tell him. I kinda need to fix things up from when we first met, and why he became a time wanderer, like me."  
"Farewell." Cressalia bade.  
As she neared the portal, Celebi winked back at them, and promised, "Until next we meet." And she disappeared into the time vortex.

 _Leone's log. Date: Unknown. Again.  
She got away from me again. Just when I had the chance to capture her. If those three other Pokemon hadn't gotten in the way, I would have been able to get her and remove this curse. Now, I have to begin my search all over again. Where could she be? Or rather, When could she be? I must find her. I must find that Time Wanderer!_

 **Well, talk about starting off with a bang. We already meet the main antagonist of this series: the hunter Leone. Dude really doesn't know when to let things be. Then again, getting dragged through time probably doesn't help much. Let's hope Celebi can find some way to help Leone out, or at least grant his wish to be freed from his so-called 'curse'.**

 **Don't forget to review, and will see you next chapter.**


	2. Sunrises and Sunsets

**Welcome back everybody! So, pretty rough stuff right off the bat with the last chapter, right? Well, it's only gonna get crazier as we go. I mean, time travel is messy business, right? Anyways, enjoy this next chapter.**

 **I own nothing of Pokemon. All rights to appropriate owners with Game Freak and Nintendo.**

 _Leone log. Date: Unknown  
Blast that cursed Celebi! She had to play the hero just as I was about to finally have her remove this curse from me. Now I'm stuck traveling through time, again! When will this nightmare end?!  
I often wonder, through my travels through time, how my family is doing in my time. Are they well? Have any bandits attacked them? Can they handle themselves without me? I surely hope so. But I know, one day, I will return. And I will bring the nymph Celebi as a trophy of my achievement. I swear it!_

The vortex continued to circle around Celebi as she traveled to a new time era. But, she wasn't as excited as she normally would be for traveling to a new place. Leone had mentioned something about being cursed by her. What did he mean? Celebi never did anything like that to anyone she met. She was merely a Time Wanderer. She just traversed the vast expanses of time, getting to meet new people and see new things. Then, she would leave them and travel to a new time.  
But as she traveled through time, she flashed back to a memory she had before she became a Time Wanderer. Before she became Celebi, the Time-Travel Pokemon. She was playing around in the woods then. Twirling and bounding through the grove with nary a care in the world. The sun beat down through the tiny gaps in the treeline, providing a mystical feel to the place. She couldn't help thinking how beautiful the forest was, and how great it had been for such a long time. It was then that a shadow leapt out at her, and startled her back to whatever the present was.

Celebi found herself in a desert, far from any plant life she could see. A town stretched out before her, people and Pokemon milling about. Some were snoozing by barrel stacks, others were chatting it up, and a few were getting a little rough with their battling in the nearby tavern. Celebi wasn't sure how she was going to find Leone here, but she figured this was where he ended up from the Time-Warp point she used with Cresselia and the others.  
But Celebi would stick out in a place like this. So, focusing on the leaf amulet she carried, she transfigured her outfit to mimic that of a cowgirls: a wide-brimmed hat and a light-green vest over her dress. But she still lacked some kind of shoes. She hated doing this, but she decided to snoop around and "borrow" some boots from one of the buildings. She hated the idea of taking something from someone else, but she needed them if she was to blend in at this kind of place.  
But as she fitted the pair of boots on her bare feet, a gruff voice from behind her growled, "'Round here, we don't take kindly to stealin' missy." Celebi turned around, and found a tall, lean man with a clean-shave and two Pokeball holsters on his belt. He held a sneer that made Celebi cringe.  
"Is there anyway I can earn these boots then, my good sir?" she asked, keeping her face shielded under her hat.  
"Ya ain't from 'round these parts, are ya?" the cowboy grunted, "That just makes yer crime that much more of a problem."  
"I'll find some way to pay the owner of these boots back."  
"I reckon you'll be doing a lot of that, once the sheriff is done wit ya."  
Celebi thought there was no way out of this predicament, until another voice called, "What be the problem, my brother?" Behind the gruff man, stood a fair-skinned man wearing a poncho, sombrero, and Native shoes. He held a staff, with only a single Pokeball on the end of a string.  
"Well, howdy stranger." The man seethed under his breath, "Ya know this missy?"  
"I do. She is my niece from the next town, here for a visit with her mother." the Native man explained, "Seems she found my spare set of boots I hid for her."  
"So they be yer boots then?"  
"Correct. I pray you leave her to me. I'll get her to her mother as soon as possible."  
With a grunt and a sneer, the gruff man muttered, "Fine then, pardner. Your call." And he let the two be.

Celebi looked to the elderly man, and wondered why he protected her from that cowboy. He seemed nice, but she could sense that he had some seriousness hidden under the calm exterior.  
Frantically, Celebi pleaded, "I'm so sorry for taking your boots without permission. Please forgive me."  
"Think nothing of it child." the man told her warmly, "I have more where those came from. Think of them as gifts from me."  
"Thank you. But it may be a waste to give them to me. I don't normally wear shoes most of the time."  
"You are a Time-Wanderer, then. Aren't you?"  
"How did you know?"  
"You don't look like you belong here, with the way you made your clothes appear. But do not worry, I know full well the task of Time-Wanderers. You need to get to the next Time-Warp point, don't you?"  
"Yes I do. And I need to find someone who came here. They may be there already."  
"Then come with me. I have a wagon that we can take, and I know where the time energy from those sanctuaries flows from." Celebi happily accepted the proposal, and followed the man to his wagon. What she didn't pay attention to was that the man's eyes flashed black then back to brown. A sign that he was hiding something.

The two rode on a covered wagon as a pair of Tauros pulled them to their destination. Celebi shifted uncomfortably, being near this man. How did he know that she was a Time-Wanderer? They often kept their identity secret from everyone. No one was supposed to know about them, or about the Time-Warp points they used to traverse time. So how did this man know who she was?  
"I reckon I never introduced myself when I saved you." the man spoke, "You may call me Zo. I am a different kind of cowboy than those you saw in that town."  
"I think I understand." Celebi responded, "Are you not from around there?"  
"I'm not from anywhere. I simply travel from place to place, taking in where I am and who is present. I often try to live a very peaceful and fulfilling life, free from bondage and strife."  
"Are you searching for something?"  
"Searching? Oh no, nothing of the sort. I just seek to see the world before these old bones give out on me. Such is the life of my people." Celebi felt sorry for Zo. It sounded like he had a place once, but was driven from it by something or someone. It must have been sad for him, to have to leave such places behind him. It often made her think about how she lived.

For as long as she could remember, Celebi never stayed in any time for too long. Maybe a day, maybe longer. But never more than that. But she never understood why. All she knew was that she had to get to each Time-Warp point as soon as possible, and travel the fabric of time to wherever her next destination would be.  
She would make friends during her trek. Sometimes wonderful friends like Cresselia, Mew, and Latias. But, as always, she would have to leave those friends behind when she needed to travel. She always hated to say good-bye, especially since she would never see those friends ever again. But she had to travel. She never knew anything else except saying good-bye and being on her way. In a way, she was cursed to see such lives fade past her during her trek through time.  
 _When will it stop?_ She often wondered, _When can I stay whenever I choose?_ But she knew, like time, she had to move forward. So she couldn't stop. For time never did.

"We're nearby." Zo spoke, breaking Celebi out of her thoughts, "But I can go no further. You must make the journey alone." Alone. The word Celebi always lived by. Alone, never with someone. Thanking Zo for the escort, Celebi returned his boots, and trudged on through the hot sand of the desert.  
She climbed the small hill that Zo stopped at, and found the meadow that would take her through time to her next era. Celebi was usually excited to be at these places. It meant life, renewal, and a chance to see the forgotten. But this time, she had hoped to see Leone here too. But he wasn't. This saddened Celebi even more. And in her sorrow, she was caught in a hunters net, and thrusted onto the ground. Looking up, she saw Leone a bit of a ways on the other side of the meadow, a strange pipe in his hand. He held it up to his mouth, puffed, and nailed Celebi with a peculiar dart. Once she was hit with it, Celebi began to feel heavy in the head, and disoriented. Eventually, the world began to spin in a blur of light. Celebi began breathing short, shallow breaths. Her mind first raced, then slurred to a standstill, only to repeat yet again. In her fit, Celebi spotted Leone standing above her. And it was the last sight he saw as she blacked out from nausea.

At first, when Celebi became conscious again, she thought she was seeing blurred images of something. Her head still spun, making her feel like vomiting. But as the symptoms began to fade away, she saw that she was in something. A brown, burlap sack. Not only that, but she was missing her amulet. Without it, she couldn't transform into her Pokemon form. Panicking, Celebi tried to break out of the sack, struggling and fighting as much as she could. But then, she felt someone pick up the sack, opened the top knot, and thrusted it forward. The moment from the throw launched Celebi out into the bright sun, and into the face of a very angry Houndour. As Houndour snarled at her, Leone grabbed her arm and dragged her up onto her feet.  
"Alright, nymph!" Leone scowled, "Remove this curse from me and Houndour!"  
"What curse are you talking about?" Celebi asked fearfully.  
"Don't play games with me! When we met, you did something to me that forces me to travel through those warp points. Now you're gonna remove it."  
"I never did anything to you, Leone. I've been trying to tell you, I can't do that." Celebi pleaded, "I can only travel through time. That's my only destiny."  
"What would happen then, if I ended your destiny here and now?" Leone growled, drawing his hunting knife, "Will your death end my curse? I must know." He held the blade up to Celebi's neck, pressing firmly onto her skin. The pressure on her neck increased until it felt like he would go through. "Any last words, nymph?!"

"I pray you leave my sister alone, fair stranger." came Zo's voice. Easing up on his blade, Leone turned around to find the old man standing in the meadow. He looked very stern, yet sad at the same time.  
"Stand back, gramps! This doesn't concern you." Leone threatened.  
"I have come to think that, it really does." the man warned, "Now let her go and continue on her journey."  
"And why should I, old man?" Instead of answering, Zo's eyes turned bright red. Then, his body transformed into a black shape, swirling around in a mini tornado. When it was over, a black fox-looking creature on two legs, and red fur stood before them. Houndour stood before it's master, back arched for a fight.  
"Zoroark." Celebi whispered.  
Leone grimaced, but told the Pokemon, "So you're a Zoroark. Big deal. I've hunted plenty of your kind in my time. Houndour, Flamethrower!" Houndour shot out a tongue of fire at the Illusion Pokemon, but missed it's target entirely. In fact, the attack phased through Zoroark completely. Then it disappeared, and the real Zoroark was revealed to be behind Leone and Celebi. Quick as a blur, Zoroark snatched Celebi from Leone's captivity, and set her next to the stone that would open the way through time.  
"I'll hold them off." Zoroark grunted, "Open a time-gate, and escape this place." Then he rushed back into the fray, launching a Shadow Ball along the way. Just then, Celebi's leaf-amulet dropped in front of her. Frantically, she grabbed it, and transformed into her Pokemon form. Focusing her energy for the process, Celebi began opening the time-gate. Light erupted from the stone, and opened up to become a portal. Her way of escape.

But just then, she heard Zoroark cry out behind her. She turned around to find Houndour pinning the elder Pokemon on the ground. Leone growled at the Pokemon as he walked up to it.  
"So much for your illusions." he snarled with a sneer, "You should know, I learned to spot the difference between reality and what you want me to perceive. And now, to finish off your interference." But before Leone could do anything, Celebi summoned her Magical Leaf attack, and commended them to attack Leone and Houndour. The duo retreated as the leaves started to cut them up a bit. Then Celebi called up her Ancientpower attack, and pushed the hunters towards the portal. Eventually, her Rock-type attack caused them to trip into the portal. Seeing that he was about to fall in, Celebi raced over to try and save him. She reached out her hand in an effort to rescue him from going into the time vortex. But alas, she was unable to stop him from falling into the portal. And with it, the battle was over.

Celebi looked to her hand, a feeling of guilt sinking into her stomach. Why couldn't she save Leone? But even more confusing, why was she feeling so wrong about it? Was there something she was feeling that she wasn't understanding? What was it? She thought Leone was a great person to play with, even if he was trying to hunt her down. So why did she feel so peculiar inside?  
That concern took a back seat when Celebi heard Zoroark groan behind her. She rushed back as Zoroark tried to get back up, but stumbled back down from the injuries he took in his battle.  
"Perhaps... I was too... overconfident." Zoroark groaned.  
"Please, my friend, you must rest." Celebi urged worriedly.  
"I guess these old bones are about ready to give up on me now, aren't they? Ah well, I lived a fulfilling life. I have no regrets."  
"Don't say that! I'll help you. Just hold still." Calming herself, Celebi radiated a pulse of energy that chimed like a bell. Her Heal Bell washed over Zoroark, healing all his old scars and wounds. But even with her power, Celebi couldn't completely heal all of his injuries. Some of the major ones stayed on him and continued to cause him great harm.  
"It was a valiant effort, Celebi." Zoroark comforted the now weary fairy, "But it was not meant to be. My time has come."  
"No wait! I have one more thing to try." Celebi pleaded, tears beginning to pour down her face, "I'll use my Healing Wish. That'll save you."  
"My sister, I am beyond help now. If you used your Healing Wish on me, then you would meet an end you were not meant to meet yet. It is my time."  
"But I can't let you die. You've done so much for me. I don't want you to die." Celebi floated onto the ground, and burst out crying. In all her experiences throughout time, never had she encountered someone near the doors of death. And she never wanted to live through it, ever. But here, with her dying friend, Celebi felt like she was about to fall apart.  
Stroking the tears from her face, Zoroark spoke, "Little one, time for all of us moves forward beyond our control. It starts like the rising sun, and ends with the sunsets. My sunset has come, and night must fall. That is the way of life. But for you, the day is always shining. And it shall shine forevermore. Live each day like there won't be tomorrow, with no regrets. You have that boy to follow after all. I see that there is a piece of him that you hold close in your heart. Then go. You must find that lad and show him what he has missed. Live each day with light and warmth." And with his last words uttered, Zoroark closed his eyes for the last time, and breathed his last breath.

And as the desert winds blew right by, his body turned to dust and blew away with it. But Celebi could've sworn that he had a smile as he disappeared. Celebi could not help but cry for her departed friend. A friend she had barely gotten to know, but it felt like she had known him for the longest time. She could not help but cry at the loss.  
 _But for you, the day is always shining. And it shall shine forevermore._ Zoroark's words echoed in her head. With them, Celebi wiped the tears from her eyes, and rose before the time-portal. For her, time would keep on going. And she needed to use that time to find Leone, and convince him that she was innocent. Even more so, she wanted to understand what her friend had said about holding a piece of the hunter close to her heart. With that conviction set, Celebi forged into the vortex. And she left this time behind.

 **Yeah, death ain't fun. But, this won't be the only encounter Celebi has with it. There's more to come.**

 **Till next time, review and fave, please. Laters.**


	3. The First Spot

**Okay, gotta apologize ahead of time for how short this chapter is. But trust me, the next chapter will pick up more after this. This is just some developing material (fluff, I guess) for Celebi. My apologies, and I hope you still enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All rights belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

 _Leone's Log Date: Remains unclear_

 _Once again, I have been kept from removing this blasted curse by that Celebi. The nymph will just never let me be free of this wretched burden, will she?! I'm so mad, I could rival a Tauros right now. I want this to end. If I must, I'll end her to do it._

Celebi was spat out of the time vortex (in her Pokemon form) into a peculiar set of woods. The trees were dense with leaves, leaving very little room for sunlight to come through. Celebi felt it should be this way. She still felt the grief she carried from Zoroark's death before.  
 _Why did he have to die?' Celebi thought to herself, "Why couldn't I save him?_ But Celebi had no time to ponder what could have been. For now, she had to find the next Time-Warp point. Reverting to her human form, Celebi began trodding through the woods to where the next point would be.

But she barely got very far when a net suddenly sprang up from under her, catching her off-guard. As she frantically looked around, she saw a Houndoom bound over to her, growling fiercely and savagely at her. Behind it, came the hunter that had been following her this long; Leone.  
"Accept your fate, nymph!" Leone scowled, "You must pay for placing this curse on me. And I shall deal the judgement." Celebi didn't struggle against the trap this time. She had no one coming to help her this time. No final cards to play to save herself. If she couldn't convince Leone she was innocent, then she couldn't do anymore for him.  
With a heavy heart, Celebi spoke, "Do what you will Leone. I surrender. Finish me now, as you have desired for so long." And she stood up, arms out to her sides, making herself an easy target for Leone to strike at. In response, Leone notched an arrow on his bow, and aimed at Celebi's heart. A minute passed between them.  
Then two. And three. Leone held his poise, his arrow still aimed to pierce this being's tiny heart.  
 _What are you doing?_ part of Leone thought, _Let it fly! End her!  
I can't._ he argued to himself, _She's willingly giving up her life for me. I can't kill a prey that so readily accepts death.  
She cursed you to this. Take her life!_ But Leone held his pose, his fingers straining to hold onto the string. As Leone looked at Celebi, so ready to accept death as recompense, he felt something in his heart hold him back. He tried to steel his heart, and harden his emotions. He drew the arrow back further, his heart set on ending this maid's life.  
"I... I... I can't." he finally sighed, relaxing his stance. Then he threw down his bow, and cut Celebi free from the net he had her in. Houndoom looked to his master in confusion. He didn't understand why his master was letting her go, when he was so close to ending things here and now.  
Turning away from Celebi, he told her, "Go! Get out of here! Leave me. Leave me to suffer this infernal curse in peace." And out of nowhere, he began to weep.  
But Celebi couldn't turn away from Leone. She had been searching for him all this time. He needed her. She knew that much.  
Walking up to him, Celebi hugged the hunter and whispered, "Not when I have something to tell you. I wish to let you know about you being a time wanderer."

A few minutes later, Leone was wiping the tears from his eyes as Celebi concluded her story. Upon hearing it, Leone felt even more guilty.  
"So when I touched that stone in the meadow, that was when I earned this curse." he pieced. Celebi nodded. "And there is no way to remove the curse from me?"  
"Not that I know of." She told him, "I don't fully understand it myself." Houndoom nuzzled his master's hand as Leone thought over what he had done. He almost wasted his efforts in trying to capture and kill Celebi, when it would have done absolutely nothing for him. He was horrified by it.  
 _How could I have been so blind?_ he thought. He looked at his hand, the one that was poised to take the life of an innocent. "I did this." he spoke.  
Then, Celebi's head rested on Leone's shoulder, and her soft snoring told him that she was asleep. "Leone." she muttered. Feeling a tad bit uncomfortable, Leone tried to push her off, but she just wouldn't budge. Eventually, he gave up, and rested her head in his lap. Leone didn't understand why he was feeling so differently than he usually did. For some reason, Celebi began to make him feel uneasy inside. His heart began to race, his palms felt shaky, and his head felt hot.  
 _She looks so..._ he began to think. Hesitantly, Leone began stroking Celebi's hair. Her hair felt like soft grass on a meadow, full of life and energy.  
Just then, Houndoom barked softly to his master, and directed him into a hidden grove just ahead. The time-warp point Celebi needed. They needed to get her to it quickly. Picking Celebi up from his lap, but being careful not to disturb her, Leone carried her forward as Houndoom led them to the time-warp point.

It was nightfall by the time he reached the meadow. The stone they needed to traverse time sat perfectly in the center, untouched and undisturbed. Leone stopped just a few feet before the slab, and set Celebi in front of it. She looked so peaceful, so at ease, sleeping in the meadow they resided in. Leone could feel his heart race out of control for some reason. But he didn't know why. Celebi was the only one who knew how to open a portal to the next era. But she was asleep. Leone made a move to wake her up, but then withdrew his hand before he could. He wanted her to rest. So instead, he sat down next to her, and pulled out a journal he had kept since being pulled into this time fiasco.

 _Leone's log Date: Still unknown  
Celebi, the Time Wanderer. Something about her is different from the troublesome nymph I had been chasing all these time spans. Something... different. Something I can't explain. I don't really know why.  
I don't know. Something about her just makes me feel funny. Like I'm on a hunt, and I just found my prey. Houndoom doesn't seem to take any notice to this. But I have noticed that he does look up at me weirdly at some points. Wonder why.  
Why was I trying to kill such an innocent soul? I really don't understand it anymore. Was I angry at her? Did I hate her? I don't know anymore. All_ _I know is that she isn't evil. She's just... a girl._

 __The next dawn, Celebi groggily got up from having a good nap. She quickly discovered that she was in the time-warp point for the era she was presently in. And it was then that she recognized where she was.  
"This is when," she said to herself, "I became a time wanderer." After that, she looked around for where Leone was. She began to worry that he had taken off. Until she spotted him resting against a tree on the outskirts of the meadow. Excited, Celebi bounded over to him, giggling with enthusiasm.  
"Wake up sleeyhead!" She spoke to the sleeping hunter. Leone drearily opened his eyes, and saw Celebi happily standing over him.  
"Oh, hi." he replied drowsily.  
But before he could attempt to go back to sleep, Celebi grabbed his arm and asked, "Let's go play! Please play with me? Please please please please?" She looked at him with a pleading expression, hoping to convince him to play with her.  
Rubbing his eyes with his free hand, Leone answered, "Alright. But then we need to leave." Just when he thought he appeased the happy little girl, he got yanked up and pulled into the woods. And the games began.

Celebi bounded through the woods, happily twirling and dancing with glee. Leone tried to keep up, but he was just having too hard of a time keeping up with this energetic girl. Why did she have to be so peppy this early in the morning? Leone just couldn't understand it. He did his best to try to catch up with her, but Celebi was as slippery as a greased up Muk. Leone just had a hard time keeping up with her.  
Before long, he managed to catch her in the midst of their playing hide-and-seek. When he did, he panted, "Why... are you so... energetic? Don't you... need to... travel?"  
"I do." Celebi replied cheerfully, "But I'm having too much fun being home."  
"Home?" Leone questioned.  
Plopping onto the grassy floor, Celebi explained, "This was the time I came from. These woods, they are my home. This was where I became a time wanderer."  
Sitting next to her, Leone asked, "How did it happen? You becoming a time wanderer."

 _I don't remember much of it. Just flashes really. I was dancing through these woods, like I normally did. A normal human, dancing through a normal day in the woods. But then, a shadow came upon me, and I went black for a bit. When I awoke, I felt something warm on my stomach and arms. And I realized, I was bleeding! I couldn't get up, for the pain was unbearable. So I tried to crawl away, but it just hurt even more. So I stayed there, wondering how it would be to die. But then, several forest Pokemon came up to me, and saw the state I was in. A couple of Roselia and Bellossom used Aroma Therapy to help relieve some of the pain, and then the Bellsprout and Chikorita carried me using Vine Whip. But as we traveled, I could feel my life slipping away. I felt like I was being taken to heaven, and the Pokemon were taking me there themselves. That's when we arrived at the time-warp point. I saw the time-stone, and felt drawn to it. So I reached out, and touched it._

 __"After that, I don't remember." Celebi finished, "I just started traveling through time."  
"And never once have you wondered how you got saved?" Leone asked.  
"Nope. I just know that, I'm here now. And that's what matters." Her attitude made Leone a little cautious. If she was this easy going with everything, it's no wonder he managed to capture her half the time.  
Just then, the two heard a growling sound coming from behind them. It started low at first, but grew louder as it got closer. When Leone and Celebi turned to it, they were greeted by a fierce Ursaring standing over them. When they did, it let out a huge roar.  
"Get back!" Leone instructed, putting Celebi behind him. Houndoom put himself between them and the giant bear Pokemon, growling savagely as a warning.  
"What's this big guy doing here?" Celebi pondered, "Maybe he wants some friends. Or maybe some food." Just then, Ursaring struck down with a powerful Hammer Arm, and Leone pulled Celebi away to avoid the attack.  
"I don't think it's in a friendly mood right now." Leone told her, "Houndoom, Scary Face!" Houndoom's face contorted into one of absolute terror. It stared up at the big bear, making it cringe slightly. But Ursaring did not back down. But instead faced the Scary Face with even more aggression.  
"Well, scaring it is not gonna work." Leone realized, "Try a Crunch attack!" Houndoom leaped at it, and bit down hard on Ursaring's arm. In pain, Ursaring shook off Houndoom and merely roared out again.  
"Guess I gotta stop holding back. Houndoom, use-"  
"Wait, Leone!" Celebi stopped, "Look behind it." Behind Ursaring, cowering in fear, were a pair of Teddiursa. The little bear Pokemon stood behind the Ursaring, completely out of Leone's line of sight.  
"It just wants to protect its kids." Celebi figured, "Because we are in its territory right now. We shouldn't do anything to harm them."  
"Right." Leone agreed, "Let's just back off, and walk away to the meadow." Backing up slowly, keeping their fronts to the Ursaring, the two and Houndoom began making their way back to the time warp point.

A little bit later, they stood before a time vortex that Celebi had managed to open up. Leone had finished checking up on his gear, and felt that he was ready to continue his time treks for a little while. At least until he learned more about them.  
"Ready to go?" Celebi asked him.  
"Yeah." Leone responded, "Are you sure you want me to come with you?"  
"Of course. I would really love the company." Celebi looked at Leone's hand, and felt her heart begin to race. She tried reaching for it with her own, but Leone pulled it away as he moved toward the vortex.  
"We'd better get going." Leone suggested.  
Pulling her hand close to her, she stuttered, "Yeah. L-Let's go." And they and Houndoom leapt into the vortex, heading off for their next adventure.

 **So yeah, sorry. But now, Leone is part of the time-traveling party! Um, yay?**


	4. Garden Home

**Hope you didn't think we were done with Celebi's adventure. Oh, heck no! We still have a little ways to go. And here's where some things get a little nuts. But first, some nice little getting to know each other for Celebi and Leone. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All rights to Game Freak and Nintendo.**

Traveling through the time vortex, Leone, Celebi, and Houndoom floated to their next time destination. Leone had a lot to think about on his change on whether Celebi really cursed him or not. But, he did have to admit that Celebi wasn't the malefic being like he had previously thought.  
As for Celebi, things were a lot simpler in terms of what she thought of Leone. She had finally convinced him that his becoming a time wanderer like she did was not her fault. And, she finally became his friend after some time traveling. Even more so, she started feeling something very weird inside herself when she was around Leone. Something she only started feeling very recently. Why was she feeling like this? As the end of the tunnel came into view, Celebi reached out for Leone's hand. She didn't understand why she wanted to do this. Whether to answer her strange feelings, or keep them from being separated. Either way, she hoped she could reach him in time. And then, her vision went white.

As Celebi's vision began to return, she began to smell something sweet. But for her, she could tell that it was from a flower, being that she was part Grass-type. As the world came into focus, she saw that she was lying in a meadow of pink flowers as far as the eye could see. Then, she spotted Leone and Houndoom, both of which were still conked out. And she was holding Leone's hand! Suddenly, Celebi's heart began to race. Why was she feeling like this? What about Leone made her feel so agitated and... elated? Was there something about Leone that made her feel like this?  
As she inched closer to Leone, her heart began to grow out of control inside her chest. She brought herself just up to his chest, and could feel his every breath expand against her own body. As she placed Leone's hand around her and hugged close to him, she started to realize why she was being so erratic. This was... love? Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Either way, Celebi nestled her head into Leone's chest, and fell asleep in his embrace.

Some time later, as the sun was touching the horizon, Leone began to wake up. Houndoom was up too, sniffing at the strange flowers surrounding them. It was when he looked to Celebi that he felt his hands around something. When he heard someone moaning, and felt something nuzzling him. And then, he spotted Celebi nestled right next to him (very uncomfortably). With a great outburst, Leone sat up rather suddenly. His sudden action caused Celebi to wake up.  
"Leone, are you alright?" she asked.  
"What were you doing while I was out?!" Leone gasped.  
"What do you mean? I thought-"  
"Celebi, slow down! For now, we should focus on getting to the next time-warp point."  
Leone was about to get up and head out when Celebi grabbed his hand and pleaded, "Can't we slow down and explore this era for a little bit? Have some fun and such? Please?"  
"But Celebi, don't we need to-"  
"We can. But, now that I have a traveling companion, I want to have some time to enjoy the company in this era while I can. Let's stay here for a little bit, please? Please?" Celebi gave him her best puppy-eyes look. The effort made Leone feel uncomfortable. But, he had no idea where the Time-Warp point was in this era, nor did he have any indication of where it was located.  
Facing little choice, he responded, "Very well. But only until tomorrow."  
"YAY! Thank you so much Leone!" Celebi cheered. Leone felt like he was gonna regret this decision. But then, he got curious about the garden they were in.  
"Where are we, exactly?"  
"This place? Wait, I remember! This is Gratitude Garden."  
"Gratitude Garden?"  
"Yeah. All those flowers Houndoom is sniffing are Gracidea flowers. I had learned in a time era that flowers like these are given in thanks to someone. Also, there was a particular Pokemon that used these flowers for power."  
"I see. But, what Pokemon uses these for power?"  
"I'll tell you later. For now, let's play!" Celebi opted. She suddenly started running off, laughing and twirling around the meadow. Leone had no idea what the time wanderer Pokemon was up to. So, he decided to give chase. Celebi had him running around, chasing her down and laughing at such fun. Leone gave it all he could to catch Celebi, without the use of a trap or wanting to end her life. Houndoom just watched his master chase the Pokemon human around the garden.  
Eventually, Celebi turned around and allowed Leone to catch up to her. Leone wasn't expecting the sudden stop, and ran into her by accident. The two rolled down a small hill, tumbling over each other down into a circle of Gracidea flowers. When they stopped, Celebi was resting on Leone. The hunter was so exhausted that he didn't try to get her off of him. Celebi nestled herself into Leone's chest, resting her head in the center of his chest.  
"Leone? What do you know about human love?" Celebi asked.  
"Huh?! What are you asking?" Leone questioned.  
"I'm not really sure. I don't understand it myself. I've always loved being in the forest. But when I'm with you, I feel funny. But I can't tell why. Tell me, is it love that I'm feeling?" Leone didn't know what to think. He wasn't sure what Celebi was getting at. He was never one for the romantic love he heard in stories. And he hoped Celebi wasn't becoming such either. If she was, she would face a lot of heartache in the future.  
"I wouldn't really know." he finally answered. As Houndoom came over to them, Leone heard Celebi fall asleep. As the moon rose, so did he. And all three missed two strange beings flying over them. Two alien sights.

The next day, both Leone and Celebi were still asleep in each others embrace. But Houndoom had been awoken by a small hedge with two flowers on the side of its head. Houndoom recognized the Shaymin relatively quickly, and nuzzled it. The Shaymin scuttled back in fright at the motion, letting out a meek cry in the process. That cry woke up Celebi, and she was astonished to find the little Shaymin. But she also took concern when it seemed frightened.  
"Shaymin, don't be afraid." she soothed. She transformed into her Pokemon form, and tried to assure the little Pokemon that she was a friend. After a little convincing, Shaymin came closer to the trio without being afraid. With her task accomplished, Celebi returned to her human form.  
"Leone, wake up." Celebi said to wake the hunter, "There's a Shaymin here." Leone awoke, and spotted the Shaymin in Celebi's arms. He had never seen another Pokemon like it.  
"It's so... beautiful." he remarked.  
"Indeed, this is beautiful." someone came in. Suddenly, Weavile and Mandibuzz came out of the surrounding wood, circling the group. Houndoom stayed close to Leone, back hunched and maw snarling. Leone prepped his bow for whoever was after them, and Celebi stayed close to them, holding Shaymin close to her. Then, a strange mech came out of the woods behind the Pokemon, towering high over the group. It looked like a box on legs, with a claw on one arm and a tendril hand on the other. Capsules were positioned on the side of it, with obvious intent known.  
"Who are you?!" Leone demanded.  
"I am Professor Pine." the mech responded, "And the girl standing behind you shall come with me."  
"And why would she come with you?!"  
"Simple. I'm taking her from you!" Suddenly, the tendrils launched out towards Celebi. But Houndoom snatched the tendrils in his jaw, and tore them off. But then, the Weavile moved in and started using Fury Swipes.  
"Houndoom, push them back with Flamethrower!"  
"No Leone! If you use that attack, the garden will be scorched. We can't do that."  
"Then, use Dark Pulse!" Acknowledging the change in tactic, Houndoom blasted back the Weavile with dark energy. But it was caught off guard when the Mandibuzz pinned it down.  
"Houndoom!" Just then, two more Weavile bound Leone to the ground, disarming him with Faint Attacks. And Professor Pine managed to grab Celebi in his claw arm, which made her drop Shaymin to the ground.  
As he placed Celebi in his capsule, Pine ordered, "Retreat! We have what we need." So they all fled. And the mech spewed out smoke to blind both Leone and Houndoom from following. When it was all over, Pine's forces were gone. And so was Celebi.  
"Now what do we do?" Leone pondered.  
 _We have to save the mistress._ said a voice in Leone's head. He looked around to find where the voice was coming from, but there was no one else but him, Houndoom, and the Shaymin.  
"Who said that?"  
 _Down here, time hero. It's me, Shaymin. The Sky Warrior._  
When Leone looked at his speaker, he questioned, "Sky Warrior? But, you can't fly. You're not even a Flying-type." It was then that the Shaymin approached some Gracidea flowers, and began to transform. Its body grew bigger, and it's legs longer. It's head retained the green plant stuff like hair, and it had something like a red scarf around its neck. When it was finished, Shaymin was in its Sky Form.  
 _We need to rescue mistress Celebi, and fast. Time is short._ Shaymin urged.  
"What do you mean?"  
 _Time Wanderers cannot stay in a time era for too long. Maybe a day, or more. But no more than that. If Celebi and you remain in this time period for too long, you'll die with all the years you've traversed. You need to get to the Time-Warp point, and bring Celebi there too._  
"And how exactly are we gonna find her? Wait, we came to this time near sundown the other day. That means..."  
 _You have until sundown to bring her to the Time-gate._  
With that realization, Leone told his buddy, "Houndoom, sniff out where Celebi was taken." After a quick bit of sniffing, Houndoom had the direction figured out. It bounded off in that direction, and Shaymin followed. Leone stopped to pick up something for the trip, and followed quickly.

 _Leone's log Location: Gratitude Garden  
Celebi has been captured, by some weird guy calling himself Professor Pine. Whatever that is. Either way, if we don't get Celebi back and to the Time-Warp point, she'll die when all the years she traveled accumulate upon her. The same goes for me and Houndoom too. We have to hurry! Shaymin will be of some help. How much, I don't know. But we need all the help we can get. I have to save Celebi!_

 **Didn't expect Professor Pine to make a comeback, did you? Well, he's back. And he's got Celebi! *runs around in a panic***

 **Leone: Knock it off! Let's go save her! See everyone next time.**


	5. About Time

**Me: *still running around panicking***

 **Leone: I'll take over for Mr. RSBCS here. Geez! Anyways, this is the last chapter in Celebi's and my journey. Expect to see another story pop up soon from the same series.**

 **Also, RSBCS doesn't own Pokemon. That's for Game Freak and Nintendo. *grumbles* Whatever those are.**

 **Me: *Still panicking***

 **Leone: Let's just start already.**

 _Leone's Log Date: Not necessary. Near time limit, I guess.  
How could I have not known that time wanderers have a time limit while traveling? Why didn't I notice it during my last few time warps? No one had told me about something like this before! Well, now I know what I need to do. After that creep snatched Celebi from Gratitude Garden, Shaymin and I have been tracking him down to find her. Thanks to Houndoom, we found his hidden base in a cliffside. I only hope we can get Celebi before it's too late._

 _Leone, are you done yet?_ Shaymin asked Leone.  
"Almost done." he replied, putting away his log book.  
 _Hurry up! We don't have a lot of time!_ Shaymin urged, _We have to rescue Mistress Celebi before sunset today.  
_ "I know. I know. Houndoom is working on sniffing out Celebi's scent within that base. We'll get her. We just need to plan our efforts to sneak in, without running into those guard Pokemon down there." Various Pokemon were out patrolling the base perimeter, just below where he and Shaymin were hiding. Houndoom was sniffing a group of shafts outside the ring, trying to find the one that held Celebi's scent the strongest. When they found that, they could sneak directly into Celebi's prison chamber. And before long, Houndoom removed a grate from a shaft closest to the cliff's edge.  
"Let's go." Leone spoke as he readied his bow. Then he dived into the shaft, followed shortly by Shaymin and Houndoom. Whatever lay in wait for them, they had to save Celebi. Or else, she, and consequently Leone, might not see the next sunrise.

Inside the lab, Celebi was being kept inside a cage capsule while Professor Pine was analyzing her on his monitor. He kept Celebi sedated using a special breathing apparatus so that she wouldn't try any tricks to escape. He wasn't having that fiasco happen like last time.  
"Interesting. So you're time power is imperfect, as of now." he evaluated, "Such a pity. But, it will serve my ends quite nicely. I can hone its use so that I can choose where I end up at, instead of being whisked around time like a cork in the ocean. Then, revenge will be mine at long last. And the love of my life will finally be mine." Programming one of the robotic arms positioned in the tube, Pine started to move it over to Celebi so he could drain her of her time power. "It's a shame the process will kill you. But, sometimes, sacrifices must be made. Such is life, I suppose." That was, until he heard some rumbling and sliding coming from a ventilation shaft just behind him. And on cue, Leone and his posse came in, geared for a major battle.  
"Let her go now, doc!" Leone demanded.  
"And why should I? I see no reason to release this specimen." Pine retorted.  
 _If you don't free Celebi, there won't be a Celebi left in time. She'll disappear, forever._ Shaymin tried to reason.  
"So what? It matters not to me whether she lives or dies. Only that I get her power."  
"You cretin! I'll kill you if you even-"  
"I'd rather not. You see, the cage release switch is protected by a password. And only I have access to it. So killing me won't get you very far."  
 _What do you mean by getting her power? What'll that do?  
_ "Simple. And you may listen if you shut your yap."

"You see, I was in love once. Just like you are now, little Leone. I was in love with my savior. A Pokemon with wings that were blessed by the moon. But, her opposite, the dark one, stole her love from me. She loved him more than she did me, even in my youth. For years, I devised a method to get her to love me instead. And I struck upon the idea: I would kill her lover. But, that too ended in failure. But now I see what the true way is. With the power to traverse time, I will rewrite history. Then, my love will be mine at last!"  
"You're crazy!" Leone growled, notching an arrow to let fly.  
"Am I? Most others said the same thing." Pine guffawed.  
"Well, you're little scheme is crazy too. But I meant when you said I was in love. I don't love. I protect and provide. That's my job as a hunter." Houndoom barked in affirmation for his master.  
 _Coulda fooled me._ Shaymin grumbled.  
"You're little reindeer friend is right, my dear Leone." Pine speculated, "And I can tell, for I saw the whole she-bang happen in that little garden you were in. I saw how that pesky nymph flaunted and flirted with you. She absolutely adored you."  
"What?!"  
"And you never knew? Never even had a hint as to the truth of her feelings for you? A pity. Maybe I should spare her for a little bit so that she can die with the knowledge that you never loved her. Oh, the agony she will feel when she hears that it is true! I will absolutely love it."  
Turning to Shaymin, Leone asked, "What's he talking about?"  
 _Guess you really were super dense then._ Shaymin replied, _Leone, haven't you noticed that Mistress Celebi was always super close to you. That she never wanted to part with you, or see you harmed in any way? She had a crush on you. She loved you. She knew that you would take a while to notice, but throughout your chasing she fell in love with you. That's why she played around with you for all this time.  
_ "How do you know that?! It can't be true?"  
 _It can, and it is. She told me when she tried to comfort me that you were a friend. She told me the whole story.  
_ "How? That conversation took merely a few seconds."  
 _That's all it takes for us Pokemon. But that's the reason she kept waiting for you. Why she kept after you. At first, she didn't think it was love at first. It was only when you stopped hunting her that she started figuring out that she was in love. Think about it Leone. When you were in Gratitude Garden.  
_ Leone pondered all he had been told. At first, he didn't see the correlation. He just thought Celebi was playing around, like all nature nymphs did with people like him. That was how he heard about it from the legends back home. And, he did do some horrible things to Celebi when he hunted her. He captured her, trapped her, hurt her friends, even killed Zoroark. That had to have brought him down a peg or two for the love category.  
But then, he thought about in that garden, and how happy Celebi was to be with him. And he remembered how she always tried to stay close to him. Like he was her shelter or something. And then, it all clicked in.

"Yes, well, hate to ruin this little dandy conversation, but I have time to rewrite." Pine yawned as he geared up the draining arm.  
Charging up an Energy Ball, Shaymin shouted, _Oh no you don't buster!_ He launched the attack at the control panel, and smashed it to pieces. The resulting explosion powered down the gear in the tube, but an alarm quickly sounded afterwards.  
"Well done, Sky Warrior." Pine sneered, "Now all my guards are alert to your intrusion. And you all won't be able to escape this time." Shaymin growled at the change in circumstances.  
But, Leone shouted, "You and Houndoom hold off the guards! We'll seal the door using Flamethrower. I'll work on rescuing Celebi."  
 _Got it. The sedative Pine was using has ceased function too. Celebi should wake up by the time you get her out._ With their respective roles set, both Shaymin and Leone switched their roles and went to their respective stations. Houndoom had quickly sealed the door to the room with Flamethrower, and awaited a battle to erupt from the Pokemon pounding on the other side.  
Leone quickly dashed over to Celebi's containment. Avoiding the doc, he leaped up and began using his hunting knife to break the glass Celebi was imprisoned in. But the glass was super thick, and his knife was barely making even a scratch on it. But he had to save Celebi, for more than when he first came to save her.  
"Don't think you'll win that easy. Beedrill!" Professor Pine called out. And five Beedrill began to descend on Leone, releasing Pin Missile to dissuade his efforts. But Leone braced through the impact they made around him, and continued slicing and clawing through the glass to free Celebi. Before the Beedrill could attempt another attack, a Flamethrower and Energy Ball barrage knocked them right out of the air.  
 _Hurry! Sunset is only a few minutes away!_ Shaymin urged.  
"Working on it!" Leone grunted. Eventually, he got the crack wide enough to fit his knife into. With one last roar, Leone dug his blade into the crack. Deep in it went, and with it more cracks started to appear. And before anyone knew what had happened, the cage wall shattered, spilling out liquid onto everyone in the room. The force caused Shaymin to revert out of Sky Form. But soon, the torrent settled down. Leone got up first, and frantically went over to where Celebi lay.

"Celebi!" he cried out as he dropped down next to her. Picking her up in his arms _,_ he cradled the forest nymph as he checked to see that she was alive.  
"Celebi, please wake up." he begged, hugging her close to him, "Please forgive me. I have done so many wrongs to you. I know I don't deserve it, but you have to wake up. Please, forgive me. Forgive me Celebi." And as Leone broke out in tears, he uttered, "I think... I think I... love you too." The minute he said that, Celebi began to regain consciousness. She felt Leone's tears falling on her dress, and felt his sadness.  
Hugging him back, Celebi whispered, "Is it true? What you said?"  
"I'm not sure. I don't know myself." Leone cried, not realizing Celebi was awake, "But if it were to be the end for us both, then I want you to go in the knowledge that I do. I've just been denying it to myself." It was then that Leone noticed Celebi was awake. Pulling out of the hug, Leone saw her eyes flutter open, and her warm smile return.  
"In all my time traveling experience, I have never known what true love truly was." she spoke to him, "But now, I think I finally get to experience it myself."  
Celebi was about to close in to kiss Leone, when Professor Pine roared, "Don't make me puke! A Pokemon loving a human?! If I can't get such feelings, then I say no one shall!" Pulling out an electric baton, Pine charged towards the couple with a mighty shout. Houndoom rushed to his master, hoping to stop the attacker. And then, Leone pushed Celebi away from the attempt, and was about to raise his bow and arrow when the baton made contact. Arcs of pure electricity coursed through the hunter, making him cry out in anguish and pain.  
"LEONE!" Celebi cried out. Biting down on the professor's leg, Houndoom tore him away from Leone, thus ending the electric shock. But the damage had been done. Leone collapsed to the ground, limp. Celebi, Shaymin, and Houndoom rushed over to him. When Celebi tried to touch him, electric sparks shocked her and caused her to retract her hand. Leone was gasping for air, as his body was beginning to shut down from the excessive shocking.  
"No. No. No no no no no!" Celebi shook her head as tears started to form, "No, you can't die. Not now. Please, stay with me." But Leone was unable to respond. his breathing became shallower as time wore on. "Shaymin, can you heal him?"  
 _Sorry mistress._ Shaymin sadly replied, _But my Aromatherapy won't be enough to heal him this time. He's dying. It's out of my hands._ Celebi wasn't going to accept it. She finally heard Leone say that he loved her too. She wanted so much to play with him, travel with him, and sleep with him under the stars like before. She didn't want him to die. She didn't want anymore people to die.  
Steeling herself, she said, "Then I'll do it." And she transformed back into Pokemon form. Once she did, she let out a loud wail as she used a very risky move: Healing Wish.  
Shaymin recognized the move, and shouted, _Wait, mistress, you can't do that! You mustn't! If you do this, then you will die! Celebi, stop!_ But Celebi did not adhere to Shaymin's warning, and she went through the effort to save her love. As she did, a light came out from her and floated down into Leone. Phasing into his chest, the light healed him of the shock he received. His life returning to him, Leone gasped for air as he shot up.  
 _It is done._ Celebi told them via telepathy. And she began to fall. Leone spotted her descend, and caught her in his arms before she touched the ground. But when he looked to her, she was shaking. And her green body began to decay to an earthen brown.  
"What's happening to her?!" Leone demanded.  
 _She used Healing Wish to save your life, in exchange for hers._ Shaymin explained, _She's dying._ Leone couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way it was happening.  
"We have to save her. We need to get her to a Time-Warp point." Leone proclaimed, rising to his feet.  
 _Great plan. But how? If we had some giant Flying type Pokemon, or if I was in my Sky form, it could be possible. But we don't have either.  
_ "Which is why I brought these." Leone pulled out the bouquet of Gracidea flowers he grabbed back at Gratitude Garden, then held them before Shaymin so that the little guy could transform. "As for the Flying Pokemon, I've got a feeling one of Pine's goons is willing to lend us a hand."

In a flash, Shaymin, Leone, and Houndoom were out of the lab with Celebi in tow, riding atop a Braviary. The Valor Pokemon flew with haste to the nearest Time-Warp point, while Shaymin led the way. As they flew, Leone did whatever first aid he could to delay, or even stop, Celebi's slow death. But her body just turned more and more brown as they went. Leone grew worried. He looked out to the horizon. It was just about the sunset. The sun was just a few feet from the edge of the horizon. They maybe had two minutes to make it and save Celebi from disappearing forever.  
Eventually, Shaymin dove down towards a grove hidden behind where Gratitude Garden was. Braviary followed, and dove straight into the grove in question. When they landed, Leone raced over to the time-stone situated in the center. He placed Celebi by it, hoping she would either sense it and awaken, or its power would flow into her like in her story about the Ursaring attack. But, nothing happened. Only seconds remained for Celebi's existence.  
"Celebi, you have to be alright." Leone pleaded, pushing her closer to the stone, "You know more about being a time wanderer than I do. You have to wake up. If not, you'll die, and so will me and Houndoom. Please Celebi. Please, WAKE UP!" The instant the sun touched the ground, a bright light flashed out from the stone. It enveloped everyone there: Shaymin, Braviary, Houndoom, Leone, and Celebi. It was a weird experience for Leone to feel, much weirder than his other time traveling journeys. But then, Leone's world went white.

When Leone became conscious again, he found himself in a strange space. It was vacant, save for the many crystal spires protruding from the ground around him. And a huge stone platform rose above him on his right. And resting on this platform was a colossal Pokemon, one far larger than any Leone had ever seen before. It had a blue, steel-like body, with plating on its chest and a fan-like tail on its middle. A jewel sat embedded in its center, and its gaze was intimidating to look into. Leone had no idea who this Pokemon was, but he saw something laying in front of him on a bed of leaves and flowers in a funeral fashion. Celebi, in her human form.  
"Celebi!" Leone called to her. With urgency, Leone tried to race up the stairs to her. But a force kept him back.  
 _Peace, youngling._ the Pokemon spoke, _No harm shall come to the time traveler. She is resting.  
_ "Resting? Time traveler?" Leone questioned frantically, "What did you do to her?!"  
 _I have granted her the full gift I placed on the time-stones that you have used to travel. As I am the ruler of time._ the Pokemon explained.  
"Who are you?  
 _I am Dialga, Leone. And I have been watching you and Celebi for a long time. You both have endured much.  
_ "You don't know the half of it."  
 _On the contrary, I certainly do. I have watched over you since you both first became wanderers of time. A gift I bestow to those who find my meadows of time. You have seen and experienced so much in the short time you have traveled. Now you know of this power.  
Bu there are those who wish to misuse this power for their own ends. And if they were left to do so, time would collapse. And the world would crumble. Time is delicate, like the petals on the breeze. If tampered, it could spell disaster for all beings. That is why this power is selective, and has such a short time limit.  
_"Like that Professor Pine guy. If he had Celebi's time power, he would've changed an event that happened in his life. But, would that have been bad?"  
 _Yes. If events in time are rewritten, the repercussions would affect more than those intended. Pine's idea would have unraveled all that was meant to occur. Including yours and Celebi's intertwining hearts. Which is why I ask this of you, Leone: If I gave you and Celebi the full power of the time traveler, enabling you to stay in a time era for as long as you want, with no fear of growing old to death, would you use this power only as a means of protection, and never to tamper with the events that must happen? Can you become a guardian of time?_ Dialga's question put Leone in a bit of a pickle. His first instinct was to say yes, that he would honor such a power and would do all he could to uphold his duties. But then he thought back to when he met Celebi. Back then, he was doing his job of hunting for his family. And he ended up becoming a time wanderer. Not only that, but he also tampered with things when he tried to capture, and even kill, Celebi. He was in no way worthy of holding such power. He just could not accept such a power.  
Finding his courage, Leone replied, "I couldn't. My actions would fail to uphold the duties of a guardian of time. As a time wanderer, I have done countless wrongs. I almost killed another wanderer because of my anger. I cannot accept such a responsibility."  
Sensing something inside, Dialga responded, _You speak a heartfelt answer, Leone. But you speak from a point that has only seen wrong being done. Your friend, Celebi, sees the world in a different light._ _She sees the good done in the world around her, and joys to behold. She has proven herself worthy of such a power. And I have found you to be worthy alongside her. Therefore, you both shall have the power of a time traveler._ A blue light quickly washed over Leone and Celebi as Dialga finished. Then, Dialga beckoned Leone to approach Celebi. Leone raced up the stairs to her, and knelt down beside her lying form. The way she rested looked so peaceful to him, like she really was sleeping. It pierced Leone's heart to see her like this, after discovering that she loved him. Dialga said she was merely resting, but he wasn't so sure. Besides, he failed to get her to the time-stone in time.  
But then, as Leone stroked a strand of hair out of her face, Celebi began to stir. She rose up from the bed of flowers, startling Leone somewhat. When she opened her eyes, and saw Leone next to her, her smile stretched all the way across her face.  
"Leone! You're alive!" she squealed in delight, throwing herself onto the hunter.  
"Wait, haven't we got this backwards?" Leone quizzed. Just then, Houndoom, Shaymin, and Braviary all came up to the duo from out of nowhere, and joined in the celebration. Even though Leone was quite confused, he just shrugged off everything and hugged Celebi back.  
When Celebi pulled away, she told Leone, "I know that you weren't able to return my feelings before. And you may not exactly have feelings for me now. But Leone, I want... I mean..." Celebi blushed, and just could not finish her thought.  
But Leone took her by the chin, had her eyes meet his, and replied, "A hunter never lets his prey leave. And now, I've caught you." And he kissed her. Houndoom and Braviary looked away at the two, but Shaymin flipped around ecstatically in the air, until he reverted out of Sky form. Dialga chuckled at the scene, relieved to know that time would be protected.  
 _And now, Celebi and Leone, may your future journeys be as miraculous as your first._

FIN?

**************************

Sneak peek at Vatonage: Light within the Darkness

Celebi was flipping through the time vortex, excitement filling her every limb. The tiny fairy Pokemon was ecstatic about tonight back at Temporal realm. Leone had promised her a date night picnic in a time where the most beautiful stars would fall and create a shower of light. She was so excited, she couldn't help giggling to herself. It had been some time since she and Leone officially became a couple, and much had changed.  
But as she exited the vortex, her excitement drained out of her. For where she ended up looked like the end of the world. The land was barren, with blast marks and fires dotting the landscape. Lakes were dry, trees were burned, and the sky was red. It was the perfect definition of the end of everything.  
"All life must be punished!" boomed a powerful voice. And Celebi looked up to find a horrifying sight.  
"Wha- How could this happen?" She gasped, "What caused all this destruction?!"

 **Is it over? *peeks over* Oh, yeah, it is. Phew! Sorry about that guys. Didn't mean to lose my cool like that. But anyways, like Leone said, there's gonna be another Legendary story taking place soon with another set of characters, old and new. And, you get a little sneak peek into what the big story coming from all these little stories will be. If you know about my deviantart profile, you can find what my co-authors and I have up at present, and get a head-start if you wish.**

 **See you all next time. Don't forget to review and share this.**

 **Next story;**

 **Stranger Deoxys**


End file.
